


Excuses Excuses

by ChaosAngel1111



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 3DMG harness complications, I kinda feel sorry for Eren, Levi goes from a short grumpy man to master of seduction in point 2 seconds, M/M, Unnecessary ass groping, Unnecessary thigh touching, but at the same time I wish I was in his place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosAngel1111/pseuds/ChaosAngel1111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was utterly fucked, in both senses of the word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuses Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Really quick oneshot (that I'm actually quite proud of) loosely based on the events of the other day.
> 
> Lemme explain.
> 
> I was at the home of CharlieIsNotHere and he decided he wanted to try putting his 3DMG cosplay harness thing on me (As well as the jacket and cloak and stuff, like full SnK cosplay) and I swear 99.9% of the thigh touching was completely unnecessary

Well, this was just downright embarrassing. Any other day, Eren Jaeger would be able to get his 3DMG harness on perfectly in under 5 minutes, but today he'd been messing with it for half an hour and it still wasn't right. The belts were twisted and connected all wrong, in some places they were too tight and restricted his movement, while in others they were too loose.

He'd tried redoing certain parts, but when that didn't work, he'd tried jsut taking off the harness altogether and starting all over again, but that didn't work either.

There was only one thing left to do.

He was going to have to ask for help.

But who could he ask?

His friends were out of the question, that's for sure, the guys would probably just laugh at him and it would just be awkward with any of the girls. He could probably ask one of his squadmates, but he didn't want them to think he wasn't competent enough to fight titans with them. Strangers and Commander Erwin were definitely out of the question.

So that just left Captain Levi.

Levi wouldn't judge him, probably not anyway, and he wouldn't make things awkward, though he might mutter a few curse words as he helped Eren with his harness.

There was a problem though.

Eren may or may not have the tiniest of crushes on Humanity's Strongest Soldier.

With no one else to go to though, he was just going to have to suck it up and try not to pop a boner when Levi did the belts around his lower body.

Hesitantly, he made his way to Levi's quarters, trying his absolute best to avoid bumping into anyone and everyone. Somehow, he had managed to accomplish that task fairly quickly and now stood outside the object of his desire's door.

Eren gave himself a quick once over, adjusting his jacket slightly, trying to look as presentable as possible given the current circumstances. He contemplated just returning to his cell and removing the harness, leaving it until he actually had 3DMG practice later that day. Levi was probably super busy anyway and didn't need any pointless distractions.

But Eren didn't come all this way for nothing, so slowly he raised his hand and tapped the wood gently, barely creating a sound. He cursed silently and clenched his fist tighter, knocking more loudly this time.

Levi's answer was muffled by the thick wooden door, but Eren could clearly make out the annoyed tone in his deep voice.

"If that's you Erwin, you can fuck off. I already told you I have enough paperwork to do without you stacking up more on my desk."

See? Busy. Eren should just turn away, he really should, he'd piss Levi off more if he bothered him now, but he stayed.

"Um, no, it's Eren sir."

"Oh." A moment of silence, then the sound of shuffling and heavy footsteps, "What do you-"  
Levi paused, his eyes focusing on the tangled mess covering Eren's body, "How the fuck did you manage that?"

"I honestly don't know, I mean, I now how where everything should go and how to fasten it properly, you know that, but today I just couldn't do it! Can you help me Captain... Please...?" Eren had his eyes on the floor as he nervously shuffled his feet, half expecting Levi to just turn him away, but instead the man grabbed his arm and tugged him inside before slamming the door shut.

"Take it off."

Eren's eyes widened and he could feel his face heating up, "W-what?!"

"Your harness, take it off." Levi said, motioning towards Eren.

"Oh..." Eren removed his jacket and boots, before beginning the task of untangling the belts. It took a little while, but he eventually managed to remove them all and gather them in a pile, which he handed to Levi.

Levi placed the pile down on his desk, before sorting through them to find the belts that would go across Eren's chest.

The process started off pretty smoothly. Levi fastened the belts around Eren's torso quickly, pulling on them occasionally to make sure they were tight and secure. Every now and again he would tell Eren to move a part of his body, or to check if Eren could move OK in the harness. Sometimes Eren would freeze up when Levi's fingers pressed into his flesh, or brushed against the bare skin of his arms, but Levi didn't acknowledge it much, just asked Eren to stay still.

The problems started when Levi started fastening the belts around Eren's lower body. 

Eren could've sworn that there was a lot of unnecessary ass and thigh groping. 

Levi fingers dug into Eren's thigh again as he adjusted the belts there and Eren almost kicked him, but luckily Levi moved out of the way quick enough.

"Christ, Eren! Are you trying to break my nose?" Levi growled, glaring up at Eren from his kneeling position.

Well fuck Eren sideways, Levi actually looked pretty damn good in the position. If only the man's face was just a little clo-

"Are you even listening?"

Eren quickly snapped out of it, face turning redder than the Collosal Titan's. "S-sorry, sir! Just, um... can you not... can you not touch my th-thighs like that? They're kinda s-sensitive..."

"Oh really?" A smirk tugged at Levi's lips and he looked almost evil.

Eren gulped, "Um, captain?"

Levi placed his hands flat on Eren's things and squeezed them gently, before moving to the straps to finish fastening them, "Are you sure that this wasn't just an excuse to get me to touch you? I've seen the way you look at me, you think you're being so inconspicuous, but I know how you feel."

Levi waited until Eren was looking him in the eye before slowly licking his lips. Eren's breath hitched and he covered his mouth with his hand to stop noises escaping.

Levi chuckled, fingers faintly brushing against the bulge in Eren's pants as he moved his hands to grip Eren's hips, before slowly moving them up the boy's body as he stood. "Relax, Eren." The captain whispered in Eren's ear as he pushed him against the desk, "You'll love this."

Levi pulled Eren's hand away from his mouth and moved in for a kiss.

Eren was utterly fucked, in both senses of the word.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you dirty perverts enjoy this, and if you want a part two/continuation, then CharlieIsNotHere will have to give me a striptease and a lap dance, and then either dress their dog, Titan, in the Survey Corps uniform or dress him up like a titan


End file.
